


Vampyrism

by Ch4pm4n_001



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Murder, Sad, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire Luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4pm4n_001/pseuds/Ch4pm4n_001
Summary: On her way back home from school, Luz is attacked by something mysterious. Now she needs to find a cure for this before it ends up plaguing and consuming her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Luz - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from Fanfiction because it's not working and I need something to do!

Luz laid on the ground barely conscious. She knew her neck was bleeding; she could feel it. The blood, the pain, everything. Above her, dark clouds started forming. She knew the boiling rain was coming, but she didn't have the energy to move. This day started out so well. Hanging out at Hexside with Willow and Gus, learning new spells, secret book club with Amity. Then it all changed when she was walking back to the Owl House.

**Earlier:**

Luz was walking through the woods, honestly just enjoying life. She decided today would be a great day to walk instead of having Eda pick her up from school.

"Ah, today was absolutely amazing!"

Luz said to herself She heard something rustling in the bushes behind her. She turns around and walks to the noise. She moves the bushes and nothings there. She heard movement from behind her and turned around. Her scream was heard for nearly a mile.

"Eda!" King screamed.

Eda, who was resting in her nest, left her room.

"What?"

"Luz isn't back! She should've been back almost an hour ago!"

Eda, now beginning to panic, ran downstairs and went outside to see if she was on her way. When that didn't appear to be the case she went to the kitchen and grabbed her crystal ball. She called the one person she feels had something to do with it.

"Hello, Edalyn."

"Lilith."

"I was hoping you'd call, you haven't in nearly seven years."

"Where is she Lilith?"

"Who?"

"Luz! The human?! Ringing any bells?!"

"I don't have her. I was actually hoping to apologies to her for being so cold to her before. Amity told me she's excelled at magic. I'm impressed."

"So, you don't have her?" Eda asked.

"No, why?"

"She's missing, she should have been home an hour ago."

Eda ended the call before Lilith could say anything. She grabbed her staff and started flying around to find her. She noticed the clouds and started to panic. She continued until the rain started.

"I'm sorry, Luz." Eda said.

She started to fly home when she saw something laying in a bush. She landed and ran over to it.

"Luz!"

Eda picked up the unconscious Luz and got back on her staff. She rushed Luz into the house and put her on the couch.

"Is she going to be okay?" King asked.

"I don't know. She was in the boiling rain without anything to protect her, how does she not have any injuries? This definitely isn't normal, King."


	2. Changes

It was nearly one in the morning when Luz started to fidget, she started to talk in her sleep.

"No... stop... it hurts... the hunger... must stop the pain... must feed."

She clutched her stomach as she writhed in pain in her sleep. She felt pain shoot up through her spine and she fell off the couch. Her mouth started to hurt as her canine teeth got sharper. Her top canines grew longer as her bottom canines just got sharp.

"Must... feed."

The pain and twitches started to stop. Once she finally started to sleep, she kept dreaming of her hunger... of blood. The next day Eda and King came downstairs to find their human laying on the ground. King ran over and shook her shoulder.

"Luz? Luz! Wake up! It's time for my morning cuddles!" King said.

"King, let me get her up. Kid, you almost gave me a heart attack yesterday there's no time for it today."

Luz's eyes opened and all she saw was the floor. She looked up at Eda and king and they saw her dark red eyes.

"K-kid?" Eda said.

"Must... feed."

Luz moved at lightning speed to catch Eda or King... or both she isn't picky. She only failed due to in experience in catching prey. She kept tripping over furniture and then Eda and King barricaded themselves in Eda's room.

"Eda, what happened to her?!"

"Well, King call it a hunch but I think Luz is a vampire, but I might have a way of getting our Luz back."

Luz effortlessly kicked the door down and saw no one in the room. She did, however, find a bowl of blood sitting on the ground. She ran over to it and started to pour it into her mouth. By the time she was done her chin and clothes were stained red. It seems that she regained control of her mind now that her hunger was gone.

"What... what happened?" She said before everything came back to her, "Oh no! Am I...? Did I hurt...?"

She just fell to her knees and started crying. King and Eda came out of their hiding spots and came to comfort her.


	3. The Guest

Luz was sitting on the couch with a small cup in her hand and tears on her face. Her head (and Eda) told her to drink it, but she doesn't know if she can. She felt her hunger return and decided to start drinking it. It tastes better than she thought.

"Okay, kid. What exactly happened yesterday?" Eda asked.

"I was coming back from school but then something fast ran and attacked me. I just laid there before passing out. Next thing I know I was in your room with these memories of me attacking you."

She started to cry more before King got on the couch and hugged Luz.

"Well, no one's actually been turned into a vampire in almost four hundred years. So, I don't know much about how to deal with it. I do know that if you don't keep drinking blood then you'll lose control and attack people. King, watch Luz and make sure she keeps drinking. I have to go take care of something. I'll be back in an hour."

Eda got on her staff and flew off to Hexside. She entered Principal Bump's office.

"Mrs. Clawthorne, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." He said.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm here to talk about Luz."

"Well, what would you like to talk about? She has become one of the top students."

"She isn't going to be in class for a while." Eda said trying not to show her emotion.

"W-what? Why? Did something happen to her?" Bump asked, fear for a student's safety.

"She was attacked last night. She's... not human anymore."

"What? What was she attacked by?"

"A vampire."

"I shall arrange her homework to be delivered to her." He opened his desk and pulled out a book, "And maybe this will help, I hope she solves this problem soon. I know of a few staff member's that will miss her upbeat personality."

"Thank you. Also, can we keep this between us?"

"Of course."

Eda grabbed the book titled, "How to Deal with Vampire's". She was walking to the front door, her mind somewhere else, when she bumped into someone. She looked up and right when she thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"Lilith." Eda growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I'm doing my job and helping Amity with her magic." Lilith said before getting up and brushing herself off, "What are you doing here? And why do you have a book about vampire's?"

"That's none of your business."

Eda walked away when she heard her sister gasp.

"You said that your apprentice was missing, and now you're at her school and leaving with a book about vampires. Edalyn, was she attacked by one last night?"

Eda pulled Lilith into an empty room and placed her hand over Lilith's mouth.

"You say nothing about this to anyone. She's already confused and scared; I don't need anything else for her to deal with." Eda yelled in a quiet voice.

Eda removed her hand from Lilith's mouth and Lilith placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Shouldn't you be threatening to bring me the Coven?"

"Yes, but right now, she needs someone to help her through this."

Eda left and got on her staff to go home. She landed in front of the house and went inside. She saw King sleeping on the couch and Luz nowhere to be found.

"King, where is Luz?"

King opened his eyes and looked at Eda.

"The sun started to get in through the windows so she went upstairs."  
He went back to sleep. Eda walked up the stairs and went into Luz's room. Inside she saw the window covered up, giving nothing but darkness. She she's a large lump on Luz's sleeping bag.

"Luz?"

The lump opened its eyes and the dark red color glowed in the darkness.

"Hi, Eda."

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep to see if this is just a nightmare. I guess sleep doesn't really come easy to vampires." Luz said depressingly.

"Hey, kid, don't worry everything will be all right."

Luz pulled Eda into a bone crunching hug.

"Oh wow, you're a lot stronger than before." Eda said, hearing her bones crack.

She hugged Luz back and heard her cry a little. Eda's heart broke seeing her apprentice, her family, feeling so helpless and scared. They stayed like that for who knows how long when Eda heard someone knock on the door.

"Luz, stay here."

Eda opened the door and was met by a girl with mint green hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please give a Kudos and leave a comment.


End file.
